The invention relates to remote sensing systems, that is, systems having one or more sensors for sensing particular parameters or changes in such parameters and which are remote from a station which is intended to respond to information received from the sensor or sensors. One particular example of such a system is a security system in which there are a plurality of sensors situated at different positions in an area to be monitored (such as a building or house or part of a building such as a flat or apartment) and arranged to sense (for example) the presence of an intruder, the movement of an object, fire or smoke or inadvertent escape of a substance such as gas or water, each sensor being arranged to transmit signals representative of what it is sensing to a master station which is in or near the area being monitored and which then responds by taking appropriate action such as emitting a warning signal or causing such a signal to be transmitted to a distant location (as by means of a telephone line).